A vehicle is a machine that travels on a road, tracks or on or through other surfaces or mediums to transport humans or goods to a destination. The vehicle can be designed to move using one or more wheels provided in a vehicle body to transport humans or goods. The vehicle includes, for example, a three-wheel or four-wheel vehicle, a two-wheel vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction vehicle, or bicycle.
The road can be defined as a facility laid on the ground on which vehicles or pedestrians can pass. The road can include carriage ways, bicycle paths, sideways, tunnels, bridges, and pedestrian overpasses.
On a road, one or more lanes can be provided on which vehicles can pass smoothly and safely. The lanes can be defined as areas of the road on which vehicles are allowed to pass. The lanes are divided by lines, and the lines can be safety markers that represent the boundaries of the lanes in order to separate the lanes from each other. The lines may include a line for separating vehicles traveling in the same direction, and a line for separating vehicles traveling in different directions. The vehicle can move along lanes divided by lines, or change lanes to move along another lane, according to a driver's manipulation or a predetermined setting.